


Non Reyder Andromeda Drabbles

by MsLanna



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLanna/pseuds/MsLanna
Summary: Don't know how many drabbles I'll end up writing, but it's been a long, long time since last I did real drabbles.For easier finding of tagged characters, I'll keep them behind the titles.





	1. The Perfect Illusion (Sara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara Ryder  
> prompt: sons & daughters  
> canonical character death

The last time you called me your daughter – well, you never did, did you? Mum did. I can still hear her voice. _Clearly your daughter, Alec_. It was an accusation or an acquittal. Maybe that’s why I never stuck, why you always avoided it.

I don’t even know what you replied. Maybe nothing, not worth the bother. There was always something more important. And now, there is nothing. No words, no priorities, no bond to claim. Just silence, which is so much like you.

What had been your last words? Had they, for once, been for me?

I doubt it.


	2. Unknown Territory (Jaal)

Jaal watched the human leave. His stay on the Tempest was fruitful but his ability to read human body-language and tones of voice was still shaky. He was not sure what to make of her disappointment that Evfra didn't like her. These days Evfra de Tershaav liked very few people.

Why should it matter if he liked the human Pathfinder? There were pretty few reasons Jaal could come up with. And the idea that Pathfinder Sara Ryder was thinking of Evfra in that way was at the same time hopeful and devastating. So he decided not to think about it.


	3. Trust (Sloane Kelly)

Sloane looked up in pained surprise. She hadn't expected – this. It was an open secret that the Pathfinder had a thing going with Reyes Vidal. No blame, the man was charming.

So there was no reason for Ryder to jump into the line of fire, save her and pursue the Charlatan when he turned out to be Vidal. And yet exactly that had happened.

She was not ready to trust the Pathfinder yet, but unlike everybody else, they would get the chance. A closely monitored and very tightly controlled chance, but the chance to prove they were indeed worth it.


	4. Time (Sara/Peebee)

"It was nice chatting with you." Sara suppressed her grin and did a horrible job. "Talk to you later."

"You know it," Peebee replied.

It was part of the game. Sara had no idea how this had started but she enjoyed those 'talks' with Peebee. Judging from the asari's satisfied grin, she felt the same. But it was important that this was a game. No strings attached, just good, great, amazingly satisfying sex.

So they danced around the real issue which was less 'strings attached' and more 'hearts previously broken.' Sara hoped it would work out. Only time would tell.


	5. Secondary Motives (Sara)

If he hadn't gotten to her personally, the way his people talked about Evfra would have. He commanded respect and loyalty even with those who didn't agree with him or his methods.

Sara would be lying if she said, his approval hadn't been unreasonably high on her list of priorities when they encountered the AI on Voeld. So when it took hold of the angara, forcing a decision –

It had helped that she didn't like the lying, scheming personality it had.

_I applaud you. It's exactly what I would have done._ His words.

Sara smiled, she didn't need anything else.


	6. Cat Pile (Sara/Peebee/Jaal)

"And this is funny how?" Jaal reached over her shoulder for popcorn.

"Because people compared you cats," Sara replied.

"Those cats," Jaal tried out the word carefully, "did get this right."

"We humans have faults."

"You turned out fine," Peebee said. "For a human."

The add-on started a small fight, though Sara had started out caressing her crest.

"Do you two mind!" Jaal tried to separate them with one hand while eating popcorn with the other. "I am trying to watch Fleet and Flotilla."

Sara and Peebee arranged themselves again and Sara closed her eyes. Yeah, this was damned right.


	7. Anger (Akksul)

Akksul glared at the alien. Wasn't it enough that they invaded his home, brought even more death and distraction? Wasn't it enough, they took space on Aya where they didn't belong? That this one dared to meddle in the most intimate angaran affairs, taking whatever she came across?

Saved the Moshae! Indeed not. Ryder had taken her for herself as she did everything. Akksul snarled, thinking about it. It was too much to forget, too much to forgive, too personal.

"It's okay," she tried to calm him.

But it was not. He wanted everything back, or at least his heart.


End file.
